The girl they thought they knew
by differentfandoms
Summary: Jason Todd was sent to kidnap a girl called Charlotte Lance also known as Midnight Canary a criminal by his step father and his friends Black Canary and Green Arrow, Charlotte is sent to live with the Bat-family for a week in that week a threat has been made so Jason Todd, Charlotte Lance and the rest of the Bat-family must save Batman, Black Canary, Green Arrow. Jason Todd x OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Narrators pov

It was an ordinary evening for her, the night was cold a bit breezy and the buildings glowed in the dark, she was coming back from a strip club where she had performed and stolen the show she also got a ton of cash, she had a brown sack (full of the cash) slung around her broad left shoulder, the girl was humming to herself as she struts down the road "a girl like you shouldn't be walking alone around these parts" a male voice said from behind her, the girl stopped and stood still she turned her head to see the man "I can do whatever I want thank you very much" she answered back with a disgusted look on her face, the man who stood next to him had brown hair and a crooked nose, he was terrified "Boss, we shouldn't be messing with her you know who she is" the man with the crooked hair uttered still shaking "I don't care if she's Midnight Canary I want that sack of cash and I want it now" the other man known as the Boss demanded "the brown haired dude is correct, my name is Midnight Canary daughter of Black Canary and Green Arrow, I've worked with many criminals as I am one myself and right now you're getting on my nerves" Midnight Canary shouted at them "before I count to 3 I hope you're gone or else I will scream you from existence" she shouted again "come on Boss, let's get outta here" the brown aired man cried and ran off, the Boss growled at her before running after the other man "that's what I thought" Midnight Canary muttered to herself whilst looking at the floor and carried on walking down the streets of Gotham City. 10 minutes later she felt someone's presence, she unbuckled her brown leather whip from her belt and was ready to strike like a bird of prey she heard a rustling noise coming from behind her, Midnight Canary spun on her heel as she did so she flicked her whip at her opponent, she caught something or someone "come out I know you're there" she commanded out into the darkness pulling her mask, which only covered her eyes, from her forehead to her eyes there was no noise the thing didn't even move she tugged at the whip and a dummy collapsed on the floor.

Midnight Canary pov

 **Creepy** I thought as the plastic dummy lay on the floor I put my whip back and put the sack on the floor, I had another bag slung around my neck I opened up the bag looking for a torch as all the street lights had gone out if I looked really carefully I could see that the bulbs had broken the last one went out, I could her footsteps and heavy breathing coming my way "who's there" I yelled getting ready to scream suddenly smoke filled the air my throat felt like it was on fire, I found my torch and switched it on my vision was going blurry but I was stubborn I felt someone's body heat against mine behind me, I rotated my body to see a mask, a red mask covering the persons face the rest of his boy was unclear apart from the red bat pattern on his chest **who is this person, wait no… no** I thought before I fainted into the persons arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jason Todd's pov

The girl was still out cold an hour after I had gotten to the Batcave "how long do we have to wait for her to wake up" Damian complained "as long as it takes her" Tim said looking bored "Bruce said we would guard her till she wakes and that's what we will do" Dick said not taking his eyes off her "but surely we don't all need to be here" Tim said walking away, I grabbed his hand before he could walk past me "she's an extremely good martial artist, I was lucky I had sleeping gas" I said with a stern look on my face, I looked back to face the girl she had tape across her mouth and her arms were bound to the chair "just to think she ran away from her parents and became a criminal is hard" Dick said with sad eyes "Grayson, remember that was her choice" Damian noted before anyone else could speak a muffled snarl could be heard "that's right it was my choice, my parents never had time for me so I left that life behind me" we all turned round to look at the girl "you're awake at last" Tim sighed "I've been awake for the last 15 minutes or so" she answered "how can you speak through the tape" Damian asked "it's a talent my teacher taught me, take off the tape and I promise I won't scream" she bargained with big puppy dog eyes **I thought I recognised you but I didn't think this was you** I thought, Dick got off his wooden chair and ripped off the tape "ow but thanks" she remarked, her eyes darted at me she squinted her eyes at the logo on my tops "ha, I knew it, I knew it was" she laughed eyeing me "excuse me saying this but what do you mean" Dick asked defensively "Red Hood old hero, old villain and now what are ya, a disgrace to our criminal kind" she blurted out, I was losing my temper with this girl "I ain't a disgrace to anybody I just became who I wanted to be, Blondie, and you aren't even a real criminal" I declared "you are so serious I'll call you Mr Serious" she teased smirking I growled at her "thank you boys, you may leave now" a voice called out followed by some footsteps, I stood up and strode towards Bruce and patted his shoulder "she's a stubborn one" I pointed out for him but what he didn't notice was that was that I put a small camera on his shoulder "come on you guys I have to show you something" I shouted out to the rest of them who quickly followed me "did you put the camera on him as planned, Todd" Damian whispered "just as planned" I whispered back putting my hands in my pockets and walking up towards my room.

Charlotte Lance's pov

I haven't seen you in a while, Charlotte" Bruce Wayne said arching his back so his arms could rest on his legs "that's how I wanted it to be" I said looking away "you just had to send him, out of all the kids you could have sent you sent Todd" I added "he was the only one up to it"

"are my parents up in the manor?"

"yes, they are waiting for me to finish"

"finish what? Questioning me"

"who did you work with"

"why would I tell you that"

"you are going to tell me" he shouted, "I worked with Ra al ghul and Deathstroke"

"only those 2?"

"yes" I lied I had worked with Catwomen, Poison ivy, the Joker and Harley Quinn I kept a straight face to not give anything away "when did you break out of jail" he asked sighing at the same time "2 years ago" I said disappointed with myself whilst looking down at the floor "and here comes your parents " he said face palming he cringed at the way they both stomped in our direction "Charlotte Rose Lance you are in big trouble" my mother screamed making the whole cave shake "you've been missing for 7 years and then 2 years ago we find your in jail and escaped" my father shouted pointing his finger at me "Dinah, Oliver I understand you're outraged but don't break the cave" I dug my nails in the rope trying to break free, in a minute I had broken free and I walked up to the 3 of them "I left home because you were never there to look after me, I was only 8 when I left look at me now I'm 17" I shouted my eyes filled with tears "we loved you and tried to make time for you" Oliver said raising his voice in annoyance "you missed my birthday nearly every year, I never celebrated Christmas with you or any other special day" I cried "I lived 9 years of my life without you because I didn't feel like you loved me and you know what, that's the first time I ever heard you say you loved me" tears rolled down my cheeks like waterfalls "you're staying with the Wayne's for now" my father announced looking at the ground turning his back, my mother putting a hand on his shoulder in pity "what?!" I exclaimed "you heard your father you're staying here" my mother said sheepishly looking at the floor as well Dinah had one last look at the state I was in and they both walked away "there you go again leaving me alone just so you can work" they ignored me, Bruce faced me, I dropped to my knees and wept into my hands "come, I'll take you to get cleaned up" Bruce offered I nodded my head, I walked beside him up to his mansion my head and spirits low.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Narrator's pov

The Wayne's mansion was enormous, it was full of different rooms some were bedrooms some were training rooms and some were entertainment rooms. Charlotte sat in the middle of the room reading a book on biology, the room was dark electric purple it has 1 window which was next to her king sized bed there was a desk and chair next to the bed on its left were many book shelves with all the old books from my rented apartment, there was also a pile of boxes in a corner, she wore a yellow vest which said keep calm I'm a superhero, neon green converse, black and white chequered leggings, and her shiny platinum blonde hair in a side ponytail "you know this much light is bad for your blue eyes" a voice whispered in her ear, the voice alerted her she swung her leg behind her tripping the person over, Charlotte jumped on top of the person "oh, it's you, Mister Damian Wayne" she sneered, Charlotte looked at his waist to see a katana being drown she back flipped away from Damian. The other 3 boys came into the room to see Charlotte holding a katana to Damian's neck, Jason and Dick ran up to them whilst Tim closed the door and stood by it, Jason held Charlotte so she wouldn't move whilst Dick got the katana out of her hand "Dami what did you do this time" Tim teased "I did nothing she started it" Damian complained as he got out of the way, Charlotte growled as Jason pinned her on the ground "I get it you're angry but you shouldn't take it out on others" Jason yelled "I ain't just angry I'm furious they left me alone just like they always would" she screamed making Jason fall back, Charlotte breathed in all the air she could and screamed all the boys scattered and dodged the wail, a single tear rolled down her cheek as she stopped screaming, Charlotte breathed deeply "are you gonna stop now?" Dick asked, she turned around and punched the wall making a dent "yeah" Charlotte said with no emotion in her eyes, she sat back down and read her book "hey, you ok?" Tim questioned "yeah completely" she said waving the question away "answer the question properly Charlotte" Jason said sternly "I don't know what you're talking about, Todd"

"only I call him that Lance" Damian said pointing his finger at her "well get used to it" Charlotte said rotating her head, her eyes burnt like fire "just answer the question properly" Jason yawned getting bored "fine, I'm not ok my parents left me with a bunch of heroes" she said looking annoyed "there's nothing wrong with that" Dick said smiling warmly "I'm a criminal I don't belong here" she said cuddling herself trying not to burst into tears "so, we believe we can make you a hero" Tim said rubbing the back of his neck "I doubt that, the main thing I think about is revenge and what to do next" Charlotte's eyes darted towards the door "cya" she said smirking, running towards the door she dodged all the attacks they hit her with.

Charlotte Lance's pov

 **Nearly there** I thought, I extended my hand reaching out for the golden door knob **no** from behind me someone picked me up "put me down Todd, put me down" I yelped wriggling around in his tight grasp "Charlotte you've got to earn the privilege to leave this room and that's granted by us" Jason huffed "pretty please" I begged "no" they all said in unison **worth a try** I thought "well this is boring isn't it" I noted lying down on my bed "why were you reading a book on biology?" Damian questioned "I wouldn't tell you in a million years" I answered, he shrugged both shoulders "how do you know Jason?" Tim asked, "we met many years ago here in this house" I said looking out of the glass window and into the night sky "why do you have so many of the outfit?" Dick asked, I turned to see all 4 of them looking through the brown cardboard boxes "well I always get one dirty so I need another"

"what's this?" Damian asked holding a photo of me and my friends from school "those are my old friends, they left school before I did, I was all alone" I sighed "and this?" Jason asked blushing crimson red "that's my leather lingerie, I wear that when I go undercover" I laughed as all the boys blushed "why do you wear that vest when you're a criminal" said Dick pointing at my vest "dunno it just makes me feel comfortable" I said pulling it down and joining them to look at my stuff.


End file.
